Strange Days
by Lokaz223
Summary: An alternate dimension of warrior cats! A quick summary: The cats have warrior names to poke fun at things in our "Twoleg" life. First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! Enjoy! I'm also bad at making the alliegances, but I tried at least...

**Alliegances**

**ImperialistClan**

Leader- Rockstar- Former "kittypet" of Bon Jovi. Brown tom and fluffed up hair

Deputy- Bachelorpad- Brown and white tabby tom

Warriors

What-did-you-that-fur?- Confused light brown tom

Athletesfoot- Golden tom

Tenderfoot- Dark gray she-cat

Cocktail- Drunk tom

Pokerface- Gray and white she-cat

Scarface- "Say ello' to mah little friend!" is the only description your getting

Watch-your-step- Cautious dark gray she-cat

Apprentices

Southpaw- Tortiseshell she-cat who only uses her left paw

Grandpaw- Dark gray tom, who looks old for his age...

Queens

Smileyface- Yellow and black she-cat, mother of Connetikit, Sewingkit, and Biskit.


	2. Chapter 2

Bachelorpad, deputy of ImperialistClan, jumped on top of the log, and set his gaze across the ImperialistClan camp. He caught a glimpse of What-did-you-dothat-fur, Pokerface, and Scarface run out of camp. "Hey!" he called after them.

The hunting patrol stopped dead. "What did ya do that fur?" What-did-you-do-that-fur asked.

"We're picking cats to go to the gathering," Bachelorpad reported.

To his dismay, none of the cats seemed to be listening at all. Pokerface was meowing, "P-p-poker face", while What-did-you-do-that-fur was comlaining, and Scarface was examining his machine gun.

"Well, I'll take that as a no..." Bachelorpad meowed cooly before trotting away.

A muscular figure leaped downward from the Great Stage.

"Rockstar?" Bachelorpad mewed, "What is is it?"

Rockstar gave a great sigh as he was humming a popular Rolling Stones song. "Is anybody going to the gathering?" he asked, still keeping his tune in place.

"This was the second time I was totally ignored by a patrol," Bacheorpad growled. If no cat came, then ImperialistClan would not look...Imperialistic! He raked one of his claws on the soft ground.

Rockstar narrowed his eyes and questioned, "Can't you just force them to come? You are the deputy, for StarClan's sake!"

Bachelorpad smacked himself in the face. Why didn't he think of that?

This whole deputy thing wasn't cooperating with his mind. He was only made deputy two moons ago, ever since Gone-withthewind, the previous deputy, was crushed by a falling lamp while chasing a mouse named Jerry.

"Rockstar?" Bachelorpad asked anxiously.

The leader twirled his head around. "Yes?"

"D-d-do you think Gone-withthewind was a better deputy?"

"What made you think of that?" Rockstar asked.

Bachelorpad shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I feel like the clan doesn't think well of me, for example, I was completely ignored by two patrols!"

"That's because everyone in the clan thinks the deputy is bossy, when they're not," Rockstar replied. "Come on, let's go find some cats to bring to the Gathering."

Bachelorpad spun around to the oppisite direction of his leader. The clan is against me...but why?


	3. Chapter 3

After a long and rather annoying search, Bachelorpad managed to get Tenderfoot, Athletesfoot, Cocktail, Grandpaw, and Southpaw to come to the gathering.

As Bachelorpad leaped onto one of the massage chairs that only the deputies are entitled to.

The leader sit inside the hot tub having Margaritas while they make announcements. However, Bachelorpad was fine where he was, inside the comftorable, soft, massage chair.

"Let all cats gather around our awesome hot tub to begin the gathering!" called Popstar, leader of HipHopClan. He gestured his head towards another cat on the Great Rock, Pwnagestar, of 1337Clan. "You go first," he mewed.

PwnageStar gave his announcement: "R pr3y iz teh pwnz0rz, 4nd iz runn1ng g00d, n00bs!" Teh l0lz!"

(To translate that: "Our prey is running well, better than yours! Hahaha!")

"U iz teh g0 n3xt R0ck5tar (You go next, Rockstar)"

Rockstar propped his head on the edge of the hot tub, and meowed, "We have two new apprentices, Grandpaw and Southpaw!"

Grandpaw and Southpaw stood up, and cheers flew around the area.

"Even though the recent leaf-bare was harsh, no cats of ImperialistClan succumbed to the cold, and prey is running rich again."

"Sooo..." Bachelorpad put in, "That was the least productive eight minutes of my life..."

"Agreed," Rockstar nodded his head "Does anyone else have any announcements?" He dipped his head to the other leaders as the shook their heads "no".

Bachelorpad sighed and muttered, "Most..boring...chapter...ever..."


	4. Chapter 4

Bachelorpad propped his forepaw on the OFF button on the massage chair, and it stopped rumbling.

"Come on, cats of ImperialistClan!" he yowled to the scarce amount of ImperialistClan cats who bothered to come to the gathering.

The cats weaved their way through the crowd, and sat in a single file line behind Bachelorpad, tails curled under their paws.

An intense whispering suddenly rippled about in swarm of cats. Bachelorpad crouched down and flicked his ear upwards to hear more. Some warriors were mewing with confusion, while Southpaw and Grandpaw casted a glance at each other, whispering intently.

_I know it's eavesdropping_, Bachelorpad murmurred to himself in his mind, _but who cares? It's fun!_

_In fact, it reminds me of the time when I snuck into Scarface's diary! Good times, good times!_

"Come on already!" Rockstar yowled at the clan, "everyone else but is back at camp now!"

"Not everyone," Bachelorpad heard Atheletesfoot mutter.

"Aren't there supposed to be four clans?" Southpaw quietly asked here mentor, Cocktail.

Cocktail just swung his head around and fainted.

_Cocktail had a hangover, _Bachelorpad thought indignantly._ Great, jut what we need._

Tenderfoot and Grandpaw began dragging Cocktail back to camp, and the cats began padding away towards ImperialtistClan territory.

Bachelorpad sprang to his paws, shocked at the sudden realization.

DinnerClan wasn't at the gathering!


	5. Chapter 5

As they returned to camp, Bachelorpad urgently padded into Rockstar's den. Then, a sudden instinct made him want to put his paws around his ears. So he did, and that was a very wise choice, because when Bachelorpad entered Rockstar's den...

"WHOAH!!!" "LIVING ON A PRAYER!" "

"TAKE MAH HAND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR!" "WHOAAHH!"

"LIVIN ON A PRAYER!!!!!!!"

Bachelorpad studied a black wire that connected into the wall of the den. He swiped it with his claws, and the music faded.

"Damn it!" Rockstar interjected. "My loudspeakers!"

"Forget about that," Bachelorpad meowed, "I need to tell you something." The ImperialistClan leader lept down from his stage, ignoring what Bachelorpad had said, and growled,

"That...loudspeaker...costed...me...20,000 bucks! And you're going to pay for it!"

Bachelorpad drooped down on the floor of the leader's den. "How will I pay for it? Catherine Wheel? Spiked Coffin? Beheading?"

"No, with money!"

_That's even worse!_ Bachelorpad screeched inwardly.

"Now that that's out of the way," Rockstar mewed cooly, "What did you want to tell me?"

Bachelorpad sighed, relieved.

"Did you notice that DinnerClan didn't attend the Gathering?"

Rockstar laughed. "Yes, I did. And I don't care about it either, because we can hunt in their territory, and get some juicy steaks from Outback!"

"There must be four clans, though?" Bachelorpad queried.

"Uh...no..."

Bachelorpad dug his claws deep into the dirt. "If we don't help bring them back, then the balance of the four clans would be crushed, and obliterated, and shot with a bazooka, and squashed by a meteor, and cut open by a llama with a machete, and blasted with a laser beam, and ran over by a truck, and eaten by rabid badgers, and deteriorate in acid rain!"

"Bachelorpad, I don't like DinnerClan, because they always wonder what's for dinner. But if wan't to go find them, then go do whatever you want."

"Great! I'll grab my stuff!" Bachelorpad mewed with excitment as he ran out of Rockstar's den.

_I'm going on a misson!_ He cheered in his mind as he jumped up in down.

Then his muscles tensed as he heard a screa from Watchyourstep.

"1337Clan!" Watchyourstep yowled, "1337Clan is attacking our camp!"


	6. Chapter 6

Bachelorpad swirled around to face a raiding party of 1337Clan warriors.

"\/\/e r i2 t3h |_|83|2 |0\/\/nage! \/\/3 pwnz0r n00bzorz!" One of the 1337Clan warriors yowled.

"What does that even mean?" Bachelorpad asked in confusion.

"U n00bz r 60ing 2 g3t pwnzed!"

A battle cry pierced into the air as Rockstar leaped from the Great Stage, landed in a perfect crouch on the camp's ground.

"1337Clan!" Rockstar growled, "Why have you attacked our camp?!"

The 1337Clan deputy, H4x0rclaw, replied in a cool tone: "cuz w3r3 teh awezom3n355!"

Bachelorpad lowered his paws, ready to leap at H4x0rclaw, and narrowed is eyes in a challenging, intimidating, scary, way.

The sound of bullets barraged past the cats, and struck H4x0rClaw in an instant. Scarface padded behind some ferns as cover.

"0h noez!" a 1337Clan warrior cried, "+h3y mig|-|+ pwnz0r uz!"

Bachelorpad flexed his claws, and leaped at the warrior, flicking him away, tripping another enemy warrior, and tripping another warrior, and another warrior, and another warrior , and another warrior, and another warrior, and another warrior, and another warrior.

"Domino effect FTW!" Bachelorpad taunted, prior to jumping away to help his clanmates fight off the l33t n00bzo0rz.

Bachelorpad slunk down in some bushes with Franz Kafclaw, a recently appointed warrior.

"What's happening?" Franz Kafclaw asked timidly, shying away deeper in the bush.

"1337Clan, being weirdos as usual," Bachelorpad replied smoothly, 'And on the count of three, I want you to take out that enemy who's coming up past us, as a surprise attack."

"What do you mean in the context of "Take him out?" " Franz Kafclaw mewed, "On a date, or whooping his tail?"

"On a date," Bachelorpad said, handing Franz Kafclaw some expensive wine and candles, "Once you take him out on a date, you'll distract him, and then whoop his tail."

The young warrior nodded, taking the expensive wine and candles.

Franz Kafclaw walked calmly out of the bush, laying down the wine and candles.

The 1337Clan warrior looked confused.

"WTz0rz?"

At that moment, Franz Kafclaw slashed the 1337 warrior's flank, and he ran hurriedly into the undergrowth, yowling: "Oh n0ez! We h4\/35 b33n pwnz0rzed!"

"Retreat, you cowards!" Bachelorpad snarled, "And don't mess with ImperialistClan again!"

The 1337Clan raiding party ran away from the ImperialistClan territory, screaming, "N00bzorz!" for the 1,00000th time.

The ImperialistClan deputy rested on a nearby rock, crazy and hazy, like those wonderful days of summer.

Rockstar walked up to the resting deputy, with a proud glimmer in his eyes.

"Great job Bachelorpad! I think you have earned the right to look for DinnerClan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: If you did not understand what happened in that last chapter, let me explain:**

**1337 is hacker lingo used on the internet. They use keyboard symbols to replace letters, for example: a five is used as an S. Other ways is like this: |2=R****This "language" can also carry texting talk, such as ZOMGZ or n00bZ**

Now to the actual story...

* * *

Bachelorpad jumped up in excitment, flexing his claws, and bouncing everywhere, flying everywhere, jumping on all the trees! He felt like he could take on the whole world! He wanted to fly across the skies!

"It's over 9000!!!!" Bachelopad yowled happily.

Rockstar narrowed his eyes.

"9000 what? Cups of coffee?"

Then Bachelorpad felt a big whack on the head.

"Just go do your mission! Look for DinnerClan! As long as you bring back as juicy steak from Outback!"

As evening fell, Bachelorpad rushed out of ImperialstClan camp on his missons. Why did he go out in the evening, exactly, you ask? Well, ambience and scenery is what counts, and evening is perfect, as Bachelorpad was filiming himself, making a solo horror film.

The ImperialistClan deputy looked at the starry night, admiring the sky.

"Bueatiful, isn't it?" a voice mumbled lowly.

Bachelorpad whirled around. to face a cat peering out from an old groundhog burrow."Oh yay! A prop! Do you want to star in my new film?! It's called Kitties of the Corn! You would be perfect as a prop, and-"

The cat jumped out of the pit, and knocked out Bachelorpad.

"What are you doing near DinnerClan territory?" he demanded, snarling.

Bachelorpad shuddered.

_This is DinnerClan?_

"I-I thought you lived over there, why are you living in a groundhog burrow?"

"It's not a groundhog burrow," the DinnerClan cat murmmured eerily, holding up a flashlight under his chin, "It's a labyrinth!"

"But why are you living there?" Bachelorpad stammered in confusion.

The DinnerClan cat shrugged.

"I don't know, we felt like it," he meowed, "Anyway, you are now a prisoner of DinnerClan!"

Bachelorpad's face screwed up in anger.

"This is madness!"

The DinnerClan warrior was angry too.

"THIS IS WARRIOR CATS! NOT SPARTA!"

He kicked Bachelorpad into the hole, and he fell down and down and down and down and down and down, until he reached down down to Goblin Town.


	8. Chapter 8

** A user called Thebleachdiary made a request to call one of the cats Sweetooth. So I will, and the deputy of DinnerClan is going to Sweetooth. I hope that cat brushes it's teeth at least twice a day, or else he'll have a pretty painful trip to the dentist! **

Bachelorpad's eyes stirred when he looked up to see a deadly, dangerous, and very scary fire sweeping along the corridor of the castle deep underground.

"Get him up!" a DinnerClan voice said.

Two DinnerClan guards took ahold of Bachelorpad by the nape and dragged him along the hallway.

"Ow!!!" the ImperialistClan deputy interjected, "Stop dragging me! Rug burn hurts!!!"

Ignoring Bachelorpad's pleas, one of the guards faced his partner.

"Are we having him for dinner? The last meal we ate was eight minutes ago, and i'm starving!"

Bachelorpad's nostrils flared in anger.

"You want to eat me for dinner!?"

The other DinnerClan guard smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't eat you!" he mewed happily.

Bachelorpad's eyes lit up, "You won't?"

The guard laughed.

"Nah, we'll eat an appetizer of Bloomin' Onion, and than eat you!"

"Uhhh? Wha?" Bachelorpad meowed, confused.], "I don't get your logic."

"Just shut up! You are going to see our leader, TexasStar, and our deputy Sweetooth. , and she'll judje whether you will be eaten or not!"

"TexasStar?" Bachelorpad added, "I tried looking for it when I went to El Paso, but for some reason it was just impossible to find it."

The DinnerClan cats growled in frustration.

"Just shut your trap!!!"

Eventually, the no-longer pride carrying deputy was dropped painfully in front of the leader's throne.

"Hmmm..." TexasStar commented, "He looks rebellious..."

"You don't even have an accent!" Bachelorpad snarled. "You aren't even from Texas!"

TexasStar gasped, "How long have you known?!"

"When I realized that you had no accent," Bachelorpad answered.

Bachelorpad's gaze suddenly rested on one of the DinnerClan warriors, who was talking to the leader.

"Why eat him? Isn't that canibalistic? He din't do anything to us!" she was saying.

"Quiet, Looselaf!" TexasStar commanded, "He is our dinner! From now on, we eat cats, along with a side of Bloomin' Onion!"

The DinnerClan she-cat glared defiantly at TexasStar.

"He didn't do anything to us, though! He's just an innocent cat, why eat him?"

"Shut up Looseleaf!" TexasStar growled, "I make the descions around here!"

"Well," Sweetooth put in, "Shoud we put him on a kabob, make him into a hamburger, or barbecue him?"

"Barbecue!" TexasStar declared.

"Now bring him to his cell!"

The two guards who brought Bachelorpad into the chamber picked him up again, and dragged him across the rug to his prison cell.

"Rug burn hurts!" Bachelorpad yowled.


	9. Chapter 9

In his cell, Bachelorpad began drawing cave paintings on the wall.

"Oogga ooga! Bufallo spear! Bufallo Kill!"

A face suddenly appeared from the other side of his cell. Bachelorpad faced a gray persian tom with ruffled fur.

"Heya Mack, whad'ya in fur?"

Bachelorad narrowed his eyes.

"Who is Mack?"

"You is Mack" the crazed looking Persian said.

A slam echoed, the source of the door. A very pale brown she-cat entered the room, and picked up a key. It was Looseleaf, the she-cat who defended him.

"Don't worry," she said urgently "I'm going to get you out of here!"

She placed the key inside the lock, and the cell door slid open like it was from a Sci-Fi show.

"Come on!" Looseleaf whispered in a fierce tone, 'We have to get out of here, or else TexasStar will barbecue you!"

"But why rescue me?" Bachelorpad asked.

"I want to rescue you because I think you're cute!"

The two cats escaped from the room with great stealth.

And by great stealth, I mean that they were spotted by guards in the first five seconds.

"He escaped!" they gasped at the same time.

"And Looseleaf is a traitor!" they yowled.

They charged at Bachelorpad and Looselead, claws unsheathed.

But at that moment, the crazy old persian leaped at them, bowling the guards over.

"Git' of mah lawn you kids!" he yelled.

Frightened and full of cowardice, the guards slipped away.

"Come on!" Looseleaf meowed "I know the way to the elevator, so we can get out of this underground pit!"

Bachelorpad and the Persian followed Looseleaf, to a shiny gray object.

"Hop in!" she commanded, and they did so.

The metallic doors closed, and the object began to rise for a few minutes.

"Are we going to fly out of the roof and see the sky?" Bachelorpad queried, "And than own a chocolate factory?"

"No," Looseleaf said simply, "But I do like chocolate. Maybe if we go out sometime we could get an ice cream or-"

A crash blasted around, the sound blazing everywhere.

The elevator reached the top.

Bachelorpad breathed in fresh air from the surface, and than examined his rugburn rashes.

"Ow...that hurts" The old Persian cat mewed, "Oh, well, at least it's better than being barbecued!"


	10. Chapter 10

**If you would like to have a name added, please mention it in the review.**

Bachelorpad sight brreached out of seemingly infinite darkness to see the sun shining again.

"You passed out," Rockstar's voice explained.

"Wo ist die Looseleaf?"

(Where is the Looseleaf?)

Half of Rockstars whiskers went upwards.

"Why are you speaking German?" he asked,

"Oh whatever. Die Loosleaf ist dorf." (The Looseleaf is there!) the leader said, pointing out at the camp's entrance.

"Danke Schon!" Bachelorpad mewed happily.

A tortiseshell and white figure stepped by, the medicine cat, First-AidKit.

She faced Rockstar and said:

"The reason he is speaking German and not Cat-eese, is because he became reminded of his trip there, when he got knocked out."

Rockstar raised an eye slightly.

"What happened?"

"He couldn't read a wet-floor sign when he went shopping," First-AidKit explained.

Bachelorpad padded quickly out of the den to see Looseleaf.

"Guten Morgen! Wie gehts?"

Than First-AidKit came up and reminded Bachelorpad of his return trip, and he began speaking Cat-eese.

"So, what are we going to do now? Are we going to kick N00b tail, like in chapter 6? Or are we going to get crazy old guys to get guys of his lawn?"

Noisy and panicking, many cats suddenly swarmed into the camp. Bachelorpad recognized Popstar, leader of HipHop clan, his face scarred with fear.

"Uhhh..." Tenderfoot said "Why do people jump out of nowhere in this story quite oftenly?"

Delayedflight, the deputy of HipHopclan, announced the troubles on his clan's behalf.

"We have been attacked by DinnerClan, and 1337Clan! We have been driven out of our territory! Please help us!"

"Alright," Tenderfoot growled, "Now this is starting to sound like a videogame, let's drive em' out."

Rockstar shook hands (somehow without apposable thumbs), with the weary Popstar.

"Now!" the ImperialstClan leader announced, "We have formed an alliance with HipHopClan! Now we can go claim victory for ImperialstClan, and whoop some 1337Dinner tail!!! With ImperialstCLan will get all the glory!!!!"

"Yes we will!" Delayedflight added on, "The 1337Dinner alliance has pillaged our homes, poisoned our water, and burned our crops!"

Eyes didn't unglue from Delayedflight. Just kept staring...

"Fine," Delayedflight grumbled, "They didn't do that, but they did rob us!"

Cheers of "ImperialstClan pwnz0rz!" and "HipHopclan is totally hip!" were exclaimed, everyone n the crowd eager to fight for the epic, not so final, battle.


	11. Chapter 11

Many kitty-cats of ImperialistClan and HipHopClan, gathered around in the arid and plain appearing battlefield.

"ARE YOU READY?!?!" Rockstar screamed in a heavy-metal like voice. Cats covered their ears to the horrifying and loud sound.

"Err..." Bachelorpd put in drily, "When everyone hs unsheathed claws ready to rip out entrails, I believe they are ready."

"Anyway," Bachelorpad continued, "We have our battle plan."

"We attack the east expansion of 1337Clan territory, which was originally HipHopClan's. Hoping that we don't get our (CENSCOR) by them, we have enough power to take them both down! Let's (CENSCOR) these (CENSCOR)!!!!"

Approved nods came, except for the Mother's who were protecting their kittens ears from such foul language. The Warriors moved away from the battlefield, streaking their way to 1337Clan territory. At sight of the computers and marks on the trees that say "LOLZ", they now became aware that they were in the midst of the enemy's land.

A battle cry emerged and raging cats yowling a strange Internet tounge emerged from a hill, charging down at them.

"Battle!!!" Bachelorpad commanded his warriors.

A 1337Clan warrior, Flamethread, with his apprentice, Noobpaw, jumped at him.

"LOL!" Flamethread said, "I wulll ttly pwn u n00b cuz I iz t3h l33t pwnagene551!! i ulso herd u leik mudkipz."

"What?" Bachelorpad responded, "No comprende senor. I thought this story was supposed to be in English!"

At that moment, the ImperialstClan deputy swiped the Flamethread and Noobpaw at the same time, and they grew wings and flew away. For no scientific and logical reason. Bachelorpad's heart pumped faster as more 1337Clan warriors joined the fray.

"U R n00bz n|) we r epecici PWNZAGORZ!1!1!11!!1" they roared, "Ur thred iz tttly 60in6 2 b3 teh pwnzed bei cuz 3 lolz!"

"What in the world are we doing?" Rockstar growled. The ImperialtsClan leader's fur started to glow golden, and it spiked up. He is raising his power level!

"Bachelorpad," Atheletesfoot asked, "What's the status of his power level?"

"ITS...IT'S....IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!"

"What?!" Atheletesfoot exclaimed, "Over 9000?!"

Not much more talking to do, as a big laser beam blew up all the 1337Clan fighters. He used SUPER LASER BEEMZ! _***Only available in Japan***_

The fight had come to an end. The reign of bad grammar and irritating video game speak was over. 1337Clan has surrendered to Rockstar's DragonBallZ powers. I guess the reign of nerds isn't over yet...


	12. Chapter 12

**The final battle is now.(Insert Gregorian Chants Here) The fight.....between the Imperialist Kitties, Disco Puddy-cats, Internet crazed meowzers, and cats who wonder what's for dinner. Who shall win? Bachelorpad and his clan of idiots? Popstar and his disco dancers? Pwnagestar and his H4x0r minions? Or...The Clan that eats dinner. It is here, the epic climax of this not so long story! Sit back, relax, and read!**

That strip of 1337Clan territory was taken, but the evil alliance has not yet given up just yet. Bachelorpad was in the war room (that is secretly hidden under the hot tub at the gathering area) doing productive activities, such as napping. Meanwhile, the meeting went on.

"Is everyone here?" Popstar gently called out. Nods replied from all the cats.

"Good. So now we have our plan set in motion. Our spies have uncovered a lever that can raise DinnerClan's underground castle up to the surface. It is guarded well though, by experienced DinnerClan samaurais. The plan is to find that lever, and then attack the castle from there. Many Bothans have died to give us this information, so let's make this worth it Wait, nevermind, that was something else."

The cats were dismissed from the war room, and Bachelorpad woke up to follow Rockstar.

"What's the plan again?" he asked his leader.

"Why weren't you liste-," Rockstar broke off. "Alright, whatever, find some lever that can raise DinnerClan's underground lever to the surface, and then attack."

"Is that logically possible?" Bachelorpad queried, "Why and why would they put a lever there for no reason?"

"If it wasn't there, then our story will be flushed down the toilet's of story reviewers for not having an ending."

The pale gray figure of Looseleaf came up to Bachelorpad, kicking Rockstar out of the way so there can be a romantic and dramatic scene.

"Don't go out to war...the Persian army is out there, see? I love you, and don't want you to go risk your life!"

Bachelorpad looked through a conviently placed spyglass to look at the enemy's territory. There were wild cats, and they were very fluffy! It's true! The Persian Army has allied DinnerClan and 1337Clan. They were now outnumbered. Anger flared in his eyes, and with a magnificent leap, he stood on top of the hot tub's ladder to adress the Warriors.

"Cats of ImperialistClan and HipHopClan! Our enemy has a new ally, the Persian army! They are trying to use them to choke us with all that stupid fluff!"

Distressed, the army ran around in circles. It was caos. What-did-ya-do-that-Fur crashed into Delayedflight, Cocktail was throwing vodka all over the place, and worst of all: Connectikit, Biskit, and Sewingkit were eating Bachelorpad's lunch!

"Calm down!" Bachelorpad placated, "Calm down!"

The craziness came to a halt. They now all stood at attention, but were still trembling in fear of the evil fluffy Persians.

"Just because they now have a powerful ally, doesn't mean that we can't fight them! We can fight them! Believe in yourself!"

"Tonight...we dine...in...um...a diner!!!"

The cats cheered with confidence.

The army headed out to fight.

**Sorry that the headline made it seem like that this was the final chapter. I was planning to make it the ending, but I couldn't resist putting a 300 quote in here. Sparta!**


End file.
